


a soft morning

by LemonYellow406



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, No Plot/Plotless, cocoa, crowley's apartment, pure fluff, this is the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: this is just pure ineffable husbands fluffcrowley wakes up to make coffee and aziraphale wants him to come back to bed





	a soft morning

Inside of Crowley’s apartment, the demon and his angel slept peacefully on Crowley’s bed after a night of cuddling and thinking about the years gone by. As the clock struck 9:00 in the morning, Crowley yawned, blinking his eyes awake as he sat up. With one hand propping himself up, he used the other to try to rub the remaining sleep out of his eyes. **  
**

Looking over to his left, Crowley smiled, seeing the sleeping body of his angel wrapped under a plush comforter, as warm and comfortable as can be. Crowley bent over, pressing a sweet kiss on Aziraphale’s brow before standing up. 

He yawned one more time, reaching his arms high over his head to stretch out his back. Crowley then attempted to walk away from the bed but felt a hand softly grab his own. Cowley turned around slowly, seeing his angel holding his hand with the softest expression on his face.

Crowley smiled, sighing as he sat back down on the bed.

“Good morning, angel, he whispered, kissing his angel softly before pulling away, seeing a wide smile spread across Aziraphale’s cheeks.

“Where are you going?”

“I was just going to make some coffee, angel, and I’ll be back before you can say it.”

Aziraphale opened his eyes, staring at his demon’s beautiful own amber ones. He mumbled out, a yawn pulling at his breath, “J-just miracle it, dear. And come back to bed.”

Crowley chuckled, “Hypocrite. You yourself used to say that we should stop using miracles for frivolous reasons.”

“That was before, this is now. Now, get back in bed.”

Crowley kissed him again, then walking off into his small kitchen. Aziraphale grumbled, pulling the covers back up to his chin, seeming to fall back asleep as easy as one would breathe.

Fifteen minutes or so later, Crowley slowly walked back into his bedroom, holding a cup of coffee in one hand, a warm cup of cocoa with exactly seven marshmallows in the other. He carefully placed them on his side table before leaning over to Aziraphale, kissing him on his cheek to gently wake him up again.

“Angel? I brought cocoa.”

Aziraphale groaned in response, burying himself deeper under the covers. Crowley chuckled, sitting back on the bed and turning on the television, turning the volume very low as to just be calm background noise. He held his coffee in one hand and carded his fingers through his angel’s hair, which brought a small smile to Aziraphale’s cheeks.

Crowley slowly sipped his coffee, tapping Aziraphale’s nose with the hand that used to be in his hair. Crowley grinned as his angel’s nose crinkle and his eyes opened to peer at Crowley.

Crowley laughed, “Well, good morning.”

Aziraphale yawned, finally sitting up but heavily leaning into Crowley’s side. Aziraphale leaned up and kissed Crowley, before pulling back, sheepishly asking, “So…you mentioned cocoa?”

Crowley leaned over and grabbed his angel’s cocoa, made in his favorite angel mug, since he did have a theme going on. He handed it to Aziraphale, who made an adorable little squeal in response as he buried his nose in the steam and just relished in the scent. 

“Thank you, my dear.”

“Not a problem, angel.”

The two of them sat there with their lazy morning for a while, the two of them quiet and slowly sipping their drinks, just enjoying each other’s warmth. And if they possibly fell asleep after finishing their drinks, well, they had nothing to do that day anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i could've added a plot or angst, but i said fuck it and wrote this instead, and im okay with that


End file.
